


The Miragen Group Chat >evolves into> The Gay Group Chat

by Madelite



Series: Chatroom Shenanigans [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A shit ton of projection, Agender Character, Agender Himuro, Also himuro and mibuchi are worthy of worship, And guys pls just ignore typos in the tags, And luck items?, Asexual Character, Asexual takao, Basically a meme midorima, But i really like bitch, Cos my knb ships evolve way too much, Def a source of memes that guy, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay takao, Gendered insult, Have you seen those shots?, I mean, I might actually break up some couples, I might develop it into a triad, I usually don't use gendered insults, I'll add character and relationship tags as the story advances, Like as both an insult and a compliment, M/M, Mainly bitch, Make Up, MemeLord Midorima, Memedorima, Memer Midorima, Momoi and kiss ain't dating each other, Multi, No Angst, Not incredibly obvious yet but..., Onto himuro, Petty midorima, Please don't mind, Polyamory, Right before I forget, So please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable, Still i promise, Swearing, Takao shall spread that msg, Thank tgank, The fic will use the word queer, This ain't even scratching the surface of my hcs, Though who knows, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, also, btw its a v, chatfic, himuro is def in a v relationship, men in makeup, not really - Freeform, this one i have zéro plans on making a triad, trans girl mibuchi, trans mibuchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelite/pseuds/Madelite
Summary: Y'all should know the drill by now but basically....Momoi creates a group chat for the GoM.Everyone is queer.Things proceed about as well as you would expect.





	1. Satsuki no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday.
> 
> The mess was created even though aOMINE TOLD YOU NOT TO SATSUKI DAmn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, must be no surprise, but the story's set in the second year.  
> Not just cause I suck at writing angst, but also cause I can't make it canon compliant.  
> Also, I hc couples getting together after knowing each other at least a year, dunno why.
> 
> Also also, most of the characters won't use honourifics while chatting, but some will. Just in case that is confusing.
> 
> Also also also, can we just make the assumption that the chats are actually in English? That way, most ppl not using honourifics makes sense and it explains the jokes and swears. Mainly cos I hc one character swearing a ton in English but not at all in Japanese.
> 
> Ah, and one last thing.  
> Each chapter only covers chats of the same day.  
> For my purposes, the chats in a particular chapter can be withing the 24 hour range of 1 am to midnight, so yeah^^

10:22 pm 

**Private Chat**

**CottonCandy:** Tetsu-kun, did you enjoy yesterday?  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** I did.  
**CottonCandy:** It is a bit hard coordinating our schedules though... And informing...  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** I assume you have a plan to rectify this?  
**CottonCandy:** Yup! I think we should make a group chat for the GoM! But Dai-chan said the idea's "an invitation to chaos"  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** Even if he is correct, I think the idea is wonderful.  
**CottonCandy:** Yay! I'll make it rn  


**CottonCandy** created group **Generation Of Miracles**

**CottonCandy** added **PhantomOfTheCourt** , **Carrot** , **Panther** , **PrettierThanYou** , **OmNomNom** and **Akashi**

**Panther:** Satsuki, I told you not to! And wtf midorima, did takao set your name or something?  
**Carrot:** I do not deign to entertain your doubts  
**Panther:** What are you, a king or something?  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** I believe you will find that it is Akashi who is considers himself a king.  
**PrettierThanYou:** Kurokocchi!!!  
**Panther:** Nice tetsu! Oh, that gives me an idea  


**Panther** changed **Akashi** to **AbsoluteEmperor**

**AbsoluteEmperor:** Oh two can play this game  


**AbsoluteEmperor** changed **Panther** to **OnlyMeBeatMe**

**OnlyMeBeatMe:** That ain't even grammatically correct!  
**Carrot:** You have enough intelligence to realize that? I am shocked.  
**PrettierThanYou:** Plus, the whole lines to long a name!!  
**OmNomNom:** kisechin doyou havet ouse exckamationmarksallthe time  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Oi, use proper punctuation! Or at least use spaces! Reading your messages makes my head hurt  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** Let us change Midorima's name  


**PhantomOfTheCourt** changed **Carrot** to **ManProposesGodDisposes**

**CottonCandy:** If you'd all stop, I can tell you why I made this group!  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** so we can plan outings and yadda yadda  
**CottonCandy:** Dai-chan! But yes, basically that  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** I think it is a wonderful idea  
**CottonCandy:** Thank you^^  


0:43 am 

**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Does anyone in this Groupchat have neon pink nail polish?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I'm not going to make regular updates on any of my stories, as my board exams are starting in less than a week.
> 
> Buuuuuuut, my writer's block has disappeared, and I'm at a stage where writing is better for my mental health than not writing, so there will be random updates.  
> I'm already writing the second chapter of this fic!
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho dear readers, if you can't guess the characters from their usernames, leave a comment and I'll tell you.  
> I'm also open to suggestions, so feel free to comment those as well^^  
> Love y'all so much!  
> ((Btw, I'll be slow replying to comments, kinda not used to bring active for awhile so, sorry in advance)


	2. Luck Item, Glam Peeps and Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday.
> 
> 'Tis the time for nailpolish and worship.

4:09 am 

**PrettierThanYou:** Midorimacchi, why were you awake at 1 in the morning?  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Because Bakao hacked into my phone and set a alarm for 36 mins past midnight  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Due to the horrible start to my day, I assumed my luck would be bad, and I was correct.  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Cancer is last place today and my lucky item is neon pink nail polish, which I know for a fact is not owned by any member in my family  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** I asked all of you because Momoi and you seem the most likely to own nail polish  
**PrettierThanYou:** Gee sorry midorimacchi, but I mainly have eye makeup. I don't own many nail polishes, esp not neon pink  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Why tf are you online so early Kise? My phone woke me up... And carrot brain, Momoi ain't got neon pink nail polish either. If ya wanted lipstick it would be a different matter  
**PrettierThanYou:** Im up cause I have a shoot today. Need to go, bye!  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** ... I suppose I'll sleep a bit before going hunting for my lucky item  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Please  


5: 09 am 

**AbsoluteEmperor:** I'll ask Reo if she has the nail polish you require  


5:34 am 

**AbsoluteEmperor:** Unfortunately she doesn't, but she can recommend some shops to buy it  


7:11 am 

**OmNomNom:** itold murochin aboutit andhedoes have it rn  
**CottonCandy:** That's lucky! But why would he carry a nail polish alll the way from akita?  
**OmNomNom:** I carry all my makeup around with me when possible^^ And since I'm going to be staying with Taiga while my Father visits, I thought why not  
**CottonCandy:** Oh, you will be staying for a while? That's nice!  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Me and Takao will drop by to pick up the nail polish  
**OmNomNom:** Sure, just return it tomorrow before I head back  


9:07 am 

**AbsoluteEmperor:** Reo told me to commend you on your makeup ideology Himuro  


12:13 pm 

**PrettierThanYou:** Phew, my shoot finally ended!  
**PrettierThanYou:** And eh? Murasakibaracchi ist staying here too?  
**OmNomNom:** Yes he is^^ And I'm taking over for now so that you can actually read his messages  
**PrettierThanYou:** Hi Himuro-san! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
**OmNomNom:** Also Seijirou, tell reo thanks. Hello Ryouta, I've already told you, no need for honourifics, especially not in a chat  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** Hello Himuro. Will your team be alright if it's double ace and new captain miss training?  
**OmNomNom:** I went for the training yesterday in the morning and today's a gap day, so no worries  


1:07 pm 

**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Hola fellas!  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Midorima??  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Yup, tis me, the tolest carrot, thank for recognising moi  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Youre definitely not midorima  
**OmNomNom:** If i may hazard a guess, is it Kazunari?  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Yup! And hello Himuro the angel  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Man, i cant believe this chat, there're messages from both an angel as well as a goddess  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Right.... We totally interact with divine being... Also Himuro, Youre on more often than murasakibara, do you two share a phone or something?  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Eh, im talking about Himuro (angel) and Mibuchi (goddess)  
**OmNomNom:** Kazunari, does Shintaro know you have his phone?  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** oi dont ignore me! Also, yourr right, those two are too pretty to be human  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Shin-chan knows the dangers of being friends with me. Plus, I wouldn't have done this if I was on the group, so really, the fault is that I don't have rainbow hair, right?  
**OmNomNom:** Why thank you Daiki^^  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** You have some strange logic Takao...  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Anyway, I gotta go distract Shin-chan so he doesn't find out I've... "borrowed" his phone  


3:34 pm 

**PhantomOfTheCourt:** Takao, that is a crime.  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** I believe he is aware of that kuroko  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** Then I shall aid him.  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** You have my full support  
**PrettierThanYou:** How mean Kurokocchi!!! ಥ_ಥ Chatting while on a date!  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Wait what?  
**CottonCandy:** How mean! I wanted to meet tetsu-kun today...  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Ah, You meant you both are hanging out...  
**PrettierThanYou:** Midorimacchi, I know you're very dense, but I was very clear when i announced I like Kurokocchi. Did you srsly forget?  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Kise, im Not Shin-chan... Guess you didn't read the messages  
**PrettierThanYou:** Aaah!  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Also angel is also practically in the group  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** But I suppose this is an excellent opportunity to come out :)  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Im Gay and Ace, though I am not The ace of the team  
**PrettierThanYou:** Oh, um, Thank you for trusting us? And also, have you been hanging out with seirin's point guard...  


5:56 pm

 **ManProposesGodDisposes:** WHAT?!?  
**PrettierThanYou:** Ah, Midorimacchi!  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Youre Dating kuroko?  
**PrettierThanYou:** ...yes...  
**PrettierThanYou:** I told you I liked him!  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** yes, But you never said he likes you back!!! And you said something about setting up Momoi and kuroko???  
**CottonCandy:** Midorin, i'll explain! Both me and ki-chan are dating kuroko!  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Honestly, i knew tgat, But I don't blame mudorima, you both seemed to have hopeless crushees  
**CottonCandy:** Dai-chan meqn!  
**PrettierThanYou:** Cruel!!!!  
7:23 pm

**PhantomOfTheCourt** changed **ManProposesGodDisposes** to **Mudorima**

10:12 pm

 **OmNomNom:** Lots of interesting developments today. Guess I'll have Atsushi tell you tomorrow^^  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I was having a hard time deciding between non binary Reo, trans girl Reo and gay Reo.  
> I went with trans girl Reo because that's my personal headcanon for her, but I love all interpretations of her.  
> She's canonically queer and she's my goddess who I love.
> 
> Btw, only himuro and murasakibara didn't go home


	3. Another Person dragged into The Mess™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday.
> 
> 'Twas an omen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter loves

7:09 am 

**PrettierThanYou:** Himuro, what do you mean?  
**PrettierThanYou:** You can't just make an ominous statement like that and leave!  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Pretty big words kise  
**PrettierThanYou:** Mean!! Fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง  
**CottonCandy:** Don't worry ki-chan, he only said that because he doesn't know what the mean :)  
**Mudorima:** I think i know what himuro's gonna announce..  
**CottonCandy:** Takao! How do you still have midorin's phone?  
**Mudorima:** Kuroko stole, er borrowed, it, and now Akashi is having Shin-chan run around so he doesn't notice^^  
**Mudorima:** im picking up himuro's emoticons...  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Anyway, what's murawhatever gonna tell us?  
**Mudorima:** Wait till he come online~  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** Takao, you are on own now. Since I need to leave for school, I can't distract Midorima any longer  
**Mudorima:** SHIT!!  


8:35 am

**PhantomOfTheCourt:** I wonder if we will ever find out Himuro's announcement. Or whether Takao is still alive.  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Im curious on who'll tell us,cos both the double ace seem to share a phone.. srsly, who's phone is in?  
**CottonCandy:** Dai-chan, of course it's Mukkun's phone! And no chatting in assembly!  


12:45 pm 

**Mudorima** changed to **ManProposesGodDisposes**

**ManProposesGodDisposes:** I regret to inform you all that Takao is still alive  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** As for Kuroko and Akashi  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** The next time I see your short af tiny selves  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** I will shoot you  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Like so  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** [How to treat assholes](http://progmonot.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Kuroko-54-s3e4-Midorima-takes-first-shot.png)

1:27 pm

**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Dayum, id almost forgotten how petty carrot man could be  
**PrettierThanYou:** ⚆ _ ⚆ He wouldn't actually do that, right?  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Who knows? He's weird af- Ineedtogosatsukiscominghere  


6:57 pm 

**PhantomOfTheCourt:** First you threaten to treat my dog like a basketball, now you want to do the same to me?  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Kise and Momoi told you...  
**CottonCandy:** Of course we did!  
**PrettierThanYou:** Is Himuro just trolling is?  
**OmNomNom:** rightineedtotell you  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** Please use proper grammar  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Or just have spaces! We ain't picky no more  
**OmNomNom:** ignored  
**PrettierThanYou:** Forget grammar, just tell already!!!! (`Д´)  
**OmNomNom:** im,dating,murochin,and, murochin,is,dating, captainchin  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Waitwaitwait, Back the fuck up  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Captain? As in...  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Nijimura!?  
**OmNomNom:** yup  
**PrettierThanYou:** How  
**CottonCandy:** Does he have captain's number?  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** Kiyoshi is in contact with Nijimura, but Himuro?  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** I lost touch with him years ago, and you're telling me you know how to contact him?  
**CottonCandy:** Add him. Right now.  
**OmNomNom:** dunnohow  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Ask pretty boy then!  


**OmNomNom** added **SkittlesCaptain**

11:09 pm 

**SkittlesCaptain:** wtf  
**SkittlesCaptain:** NO.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, i really dragged that reveal the whole chapter  
> Maybe I was bored, maybe I only have ideas for when the fic is longer  
> Hope you enjoyed nonetheless  
> Plus I got to reveal another of my favourite couples, so yay!  
> And the addition of Nijimura ought to make the pace pick a bit so^^  
> Also, I got no idea how the GoM refer to Nijimura, so if you know, please leave a comment


	4. Skittles Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering. And swearing.  
> You've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short, rn I'm kindof building up to adding more characters so the chaos can truly be unleashed

6:17 am 

**PhantomOfTheCourt:** How mean Nijimura.  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** First you lose touch with us, now this? I'm disappointed  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Okay first off brats ik you're trying to make me feel guilty  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Second, only Akashi tried to keep in touch and he's the one who stopped messaging me  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Also Kuroko you could have contacted me through Kiyoshi and you didn't  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Plus it wouldn't have made sense to contact you while you were disillusioned or whatnot, you wouldn't have responded  
**SkittlesCaptain:** lastly, I would complain it's too late but its 2pm rn so you guys are safe  
**SkittlesCaptain:** I don't wanna see a single message from any of you before 4pm jst  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Go to school  


4:17 pm 

**OmNomNom:** Isnt it midnight rn shuu?  
**SkittlesCaptain:** No need to worry, we're having a fair or something so today and tomorrow are holidays  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Though I guess now it's today and yesterday  
**CottonCandy:** Captain!~  
**PrettierThanYou:** Captaincchi!  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Momoi and Kise?  
**CottonCandy:** Yup^^  
**PrettierThanYou:** Youre dating himuro \ (•◡•) /  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Idk if that's s question or an exclamation  
**SkittlesCaptain:** But yes  
**CottonCandy:** That makes two v in our group :)  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Two?  
**PrettierThanYou:** Yup! Me and momoicchi are dating Kurokocchi(▰˘◡˘▰)  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Ah, nice  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Yo Captain!  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Youre not midorima, are you?  
**CottonCandy:** How many times will you steal midorin's phone?  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** This times a genuine mistake! Shin Chan took my phone too!  
**SkittlesCaptain:** So, who are you?  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Shin-chan's Boy toy~  
**SkittlesCaptain:** ...  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** jkjk, im His teammate, Takao Kazunari, nice to meetcha ya  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Nice to meet you  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** You weren't even phased... I can see how you were the captain...  


6:34 pm 

**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Sup Captain  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Are you attending practice regularly?  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Why'm i the only one being scrutinized??  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Because you were the only one regularly skipping practice? (And mura, but tatsuya has that covered)  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Tch... Yeah, im practice  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Good. Otherwise I would fly to Japan to whoop your ass  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** I get it!  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Also, tatsuya's Brother isnt in this chat? I though he'd basically been accepted as a gom  


7:25 pm 

**CottonCandy:** Oh No!! I forgot kagami!!!  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** and not tetsu  
**PrettierThanYou:** She would never forget kurokocchi!!  


**CottonCandy** added **Tiger**

**PrettierThanYou:** Kagamicchi's naming sense is just like Aominecchi's!  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Shut it  
**OmNomNom:** kagachin s annoying... but he cooks nice... muro chin s not annoying and cooks good  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Id genuinely forgotten that we'd added mura not Himuro...  


9:00 pm 

**SkittlesCaptain:** Anyone online?  
**OmNomNom:** Did you sleep at all?  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Not yet..  
**OmNomNom:** It's FUCKINH FIVE IN THE MORNING in LA, go the fuck to sleep if you don't want me to call right this damn moment and give you a piece of my damned mind cause you know I'll do it if you don't go sleep rn asshole I swear-  
**OmNomNom:** murochins muttering curses under his breath, if he takes his anger out on my snacks I'll crush you captainchin  


11:23 pm 

**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Oh my god, himuro swore!!!!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....  
> My exams start tomorrow^^  
> Wish me luck please!


	5. Himuro Swore! {Plus assorted Himuro goodness}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday
> 
> The day of Himuro

6:37 am

**SkittlesCaptain:** Yeah, so?  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** I don't understand how you are so calm  
**SkittlesCaptain:** ????  
**PhantomOfTheCourt: @Tiger** your brother swore and the apocalypse is nigh.  
**Tiger:** Kuroko..... (a) its too early, (b) why am i in this hellhole of a chat (c) what the heck are you on about  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** Stfu and answer. Why's himuro swearing  
**Tiger:** What do you mean why ahomine? When isnt he swearing?  
**CottonCandy:** But himurin never swears!  
**SkittlesCaptain:** What in fresh hell gave y'all that freaking idea?  
**SkittlesCaptain:** Tatsuya lives to swear!  
**PrettierThanYou:** Really?!?  
**OmNomNom:** itstru, murochin swearsalot... But onlyineng.. says knowsjapanese butnotslangorswears  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** Murasakibara, could you please space out your words?  
**CottonCandy:** I feel as if I have learnt a divine secrer...  
**PrettierThanYou:** I can't even come up with tge proper kaomoji to respond...  


12:45 pm

 **ManProposesGodDisposes** added **ShinChan'sBoyToy~**

 **ManProposesGodDisposes:** Will you stop stealing my phone now?  
**ShinChan'sBoyToy:** Shin-chan~ Ik you're ecstatic about tagteaming memeing!  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** I will take that as a yes  


4:00 pm

**ShinChan'sBoyToy:** Hey, since ive been added, we can add himuro too right?  
**SkittlesCaptain:** I mean, me and taiga have been too so it shoukd be fine  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** *Taiga and I.  
**SkittlesCaptain:** ...  
**ShinChan'sBoyToy: @OmNomNom** How bout if we add you, ypu reveal another thing about yoyrself?  


4:12 pm

**OmNomNom:** I'm in  


**ShinChan'sBoyToy** added **HimurHOE**

**HimurHOE:** Excuse the somewhat lackluster name  


**HimurHOE** changed **SkittlesCaptain** to **SkittlesCaptain™**

**HimurHOE:** Moving on... A 'thing about myself' you say?  
**HimurHOE:** I'm agender and go by pretty much any pronouns. Most everyone uses he/him, shu uses she/her too (cos pretty much no one else does) and Atsushi just says my name most of the time  
**SkittlesCaptain™:** If anyone disrespects Tatsuya, I'll have their head  
**SkittlesCaptain™:** Also was the name change really necessary?  
**HimurHOE:** Yup^^  
**SkittlesCaptain™:** ...  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Thank you for trusting us with this information  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Especially since you divulged this information for Takao's stupid dare  
**ShinChan'sBoyToy:** Mean! But tru  


5:10 pm

 **HimurHOE:** Wait shu, why were you online? You actually have school, ffs be a bit responsible  
**SkittlesCaptain™:** So sue me, let me stay up late  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** No  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** Absolutely not.  
**HimurHOE:** No fucking way  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** No can do  
**SkittlesCaptain™:** Seriously?  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** Yes  
**HimurHOE:** Now get some sleep  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back!  
> And projecting on himuro lol
> 
> The swearing thing was planned anyway but I was able to write it (finally) cos something similar happened to me recently
> 
> See I didn't really swear out loud recently and well, my class just heard me swear a few days ago and let's just say the reactions were hilarious


	6. Pride Month~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay as all fuck~
> 
> Also Reo, our canon queer queen, makes her entrance^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be sent during pride month...  
> Oops (._.)  
> I'm so sorry!

5:00 am

**HimurHOE:** Happy Pride Month Everyone!!!!!!  
**Tiger:** Just cause you have morning training doesn't mean all of us need to wake up...  
**HimurHOE:** Yk what? Your name's boring, lemme just fix that for you  


**HimurHOE** changed **Tiger** to **ThisBitch**

**HimurHOE:** Much better^^  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** Kagami we also have morning training.  
**ThisBitch:** Shit...SHIT!!!  


5:12 am

 **ShinChan'sBoyToy~:** Boy you done fucked up~  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Yes[.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R3ZEzG0r7Yc)  


4:23 pm

**ShinChan'sBoyToy~:** Damn this group dead  
**ShinChan'sBoyToy~:** Anyway in honor of pride month me and shin chan are gonna spam gay memes  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** I am sorry Takao, your username is long and annoying  


**AbsoluteEmperor** changed **ShinChan'sBoyToy~** to **Bakao**

**Bakao:** Srsly ?  
**SkittlesCaptain™:** It's freaking midnight if you dare spam I'll have your head boy toy and yours to oha asa  
**Bakao:** Okay...  
**Bakao:** Im a chaotic functional gay, everyone else can send their alignments too but for now im hiding from the Captain™  


6:57 pm

**ManProposesGodDisposes:** I'm a functional bi (ace)  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** and the ace ace  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** I'm getting Izuki vibes. Also you are a disaster Midorima.  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** I am functional, demi and god knows what sexual.  
**AbsoluteEmperor:** I am demi and distinguished I believe  
**HimurHOE:** Distinguished bi^^ And shoe is a disaster gay^^ Atsushi is distinguished^^  
**CottonCandy:** Mukkun really doesn't come on this group.... I'm a functional bi~  
**PrettierThanYou:** Kurokocchi won't call me functional, so distinguished gay ｡◕‿‿◕｡  
**OnlyMeBeatMe:** I refuse to participate in this  
**ThisBitch:** Tatsuya, please take revenge on him too  


**HimurHOE** changed **OnlyMeBeatMe** to **ThatBitch**

**ThatBitch:** ...  


8:21 pm

**Bakao:** Well, that was a pretty good response  
**Bakao:** Of course we shall keep introducing memes on this group, but I believe a fitting way to start off Pride Month™ is to  
**Bakao** changed to **Reo'sNumberOneFan**

**Reo'sNumberOneFan:** Add reo-nee  
**Reo'sNumberOneFan** added **Uncrowned-Queen**

**Reo'sNumberOneFan:** WELCOME!  
**Uncrowned-Queen:** Thank you for adding me sweetheart~  
**PrettierThanYou:** With himuro and reo in the chat, I'll have to change my name ಥ_ಥ  
**Reo'sNumberOneFan:** I've got an idea!  
**ManProposesGodDisposes:** Oh no  
**Reo'sNumberOneFan:** Shut up Shin-chan lol  


**Reo'sNumberOneFan** changed **PrettierThanYou** to **Pretty³**

**Reo'sNumberOneFan:** Cos you're part of the pretty triplet!  
**Pretty³:** I like it!  
**ThatBitch:** You're pretty easy to please tbh  
**PhantomOfTheCourt:** Please tell me that is not a pun. Otherwise I will have to quarantine Izuki.  
**OmNomNom:** rude  
**ThatBitch:** Why are you online?  
**OmNomNom:** bored  


**PhantomOfTheCourt** changed **OmNomNom** to **TheBitch**

**ThisBitch:** Welcome to the club...  


9:35 pm

 **Uncrowned-Queen** added **LightningMcQueen** , **MuscleHustle** and **SweetHeart**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In canon Reo is handled in a very homophobic and transphobic.  
> She can be interpreted as a gay man, a trans woman, nb, and basically anything except straight and cis.  
> This is mainly because the mangaka is ignorant of the difference between sexuality and gender identity imo, which seems to be common in Japan (it's common in India too).  
> I am writing her as a trans woman rather obviously, but if anyone wants a fic rec of nb (specifically genderfluid) Reo, please read Rated PG for Pretty Gay  
> Also btw, the reason Takao is such a fan of reo is cos A) I'm projecting onto him too a bit and B) pettiness (there's an extra where reo is portrayed as predatory towards takao, so I'll just reinventtheir dynamic to not be vaguely homophobic+transphobic)


End file.
